Death's Little Princess
by ThatAnimeGirl131216
Summary: Amber Rose was adopted at the age of five years old, by a figure that many fear; Lord Death. This is the story of how she came to be Lord Death's little princess and Death the Kid's younger sister. A small story revealing the past of my OC, Amber Rose.
1. The Beginning

"Mummy, where are we going?" A small five year old, with pale skin and brilliant gold eyes was following her mother as they walked through the desert. The night wind gently blew her ginger hair into her face, causing the little girl to tuck it back behind her ears.

"To the city of our enemy." Was her mother's response. Her mother was a tall woman with red eyes that seemed to glow in the night. Her black hair reached all the way to her lower back.

"Why?" The little girl got no response and decided it was best to stay quiet.

You see, This little girl was a witch, like her mother. However, she was unable to use any magic, apart from soul protect. The little girl suffered a lot of abuse from her mother because of this, because she was a weak little witch. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained, showing the recent attack the elder witch had inflicted on the younger witch.

The destination was Death City, home of the grim reaper himself, Lord Death. Little did the small witch know, that this city was the beginning of lots of different adventures and friends.

"You have soul protect on don't you?"

"Yes Mummy"

"Good. Release it when I tell you to" The duo walked along the streets of Death City for roughly half an hour, the five year old girl taking in all the sights and smells. She had never been to such a place before and it amazed her how different it was from home.

Home.

She hadn't been home for a few weeks now and she missed it. She wanted to curl up into her bed and drift off into the happy world that is her dreams. She wanted to be able to run around the garden, playing make believe with her imaginary friends. Her favourite was playing with her imaginary big brother who protected her no matter what. She always wanted a big brother who would care for her and protected her. She wanted a family member she could really be close to. Sure, she had Mummy and she loved Mummy a lot, but she could never figure out why Mummy whipped her, or slapped her, or punched her. She just knew that she had done something wrong. She must have done, otherwise her Mummy wouldn't hit her.

The elder witch smirked, pleased that her plan was coming together. Her plan? Well, to finally get rid of the nuisance walking beside her. The pathetic little girl had next to no magic in her and it disgusted her when her daughter would play so happily in the garden. The child was a witch but didn't act like one. A disgrace. That's why, today, Aka Rose, or Red Rose was the day that she would abandon her daughter on the streets of Death City, without soul protect on and hoping that Lord Death would send some of his minions to kill the ginger haired child. They were enemy's, it was only natural for the reaper to want to hunt down witches, and vise versa.

Golden eyes gazed up at red ones, and red eyes stared down at golden ones. There was no love in her mother's eyes, only hatred and loathing. The quicker she got rid of the brat, the better.

Eventually, they had arrived at their destination.

"Mummy, why are we in an alleyway?"

"Release your soul protect" The child nodded and did so, bringing an evil smirk to Aka's lips. "I'm going home. And you, brat, are to stay here. This is where you are living now, at least, until the reaper finds you and sends his minions out to kill you" Long, thin fingers lifted up the girl's chin and the mother stared in disgust. "You're a pathetic example of a witch, child, your not going to survive long on these streets. Not when the reaper is coming to hunt you down"

The little girl whimpered and backed away from Aka. "But Mummy why..? Do you not love me?" She flinched when Aka cackled, spit flying onto her delicate skin.

"No, Child. I could never love such a monster" And with those words spoken, Aka turned around and disappeared into the black of night. The only evidence of her presence was a few red rose petals dancing on the wind.

As for the girl, she curled up into a ball and wept. She had never cried so hard in her life. She just wanted to go home, to be with Mummy. Mummy was the only family she ever knew. The little girl didn't have a Daddy and so, she was now all alone, abandoned in an alleyway.

Many hours later, shouting was heard from outside the alleyway's entrance.

"Down here!"

"Be careful! We don't know what we are going to be dealing with!"

The small girl looked up from the ground and saw a tall man with a screw coming out of his head who was holding, what she guessed was a weapon. She simply squeaked in fear and backed up closer to the wall. Her Mummy was right, the reaper had sent his minions to kill her.

"No wonder the soul was small. It's a child" The tall guy with the screw said. "However, it is still a witch"

"Wait, hold up a minute Stein, we can't kill a small child. Just look at her, she looks so frightened" The weapon started to glow and turned into the form of a man, about the same height as the guy with the screw. This new guy squatted down to the girls height and seemed to look over her. "She seems quite injured, we should get her back to Lord Death to talk to him about her"

"Yes, you're right Spirit. Maybe he will let me dissect her as well" The screw guy, Stein, grinned at the small girl, which only made her whimper and hug her knees.

"Stein, you've scared her even more" The red haired guy, now known as Spirit turned his gaze back to the small child "I promise we aren't going to hurt you. We're gonna take you back to Lord Death to decide what to do with you. Perhaps you could tell me your name?"

The little girl looked at the red head and decided that he could be trusted. He wasn't like the screw head guy, he frightened her.

"My name is Amber Rose"


	2. Meeting Lord Death

Amber was scared. She had always been told by her mother that Lord Death was evil and absolutely hated her kind. She couldn't help but cling to Spirit as they approached the Death Room.

The walk to the DWMA had been short and Amber had tried her best to climb every single step but she was weak from not eating in a week and so, her legs gave way. Spirit had carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and throughout the DWMA. He had put her down however as they got to the Death Room.

Amber looked around as they walked through the desert like space and was surprised at how different it was from what she had imagined. Bright blue skies with clouds rolling past, both up in the air and on the ground. A small tug on her hand caused her to refocus and carry on walking. She hadn't realised she had stopped when admiring the area.

Soon they arrived at a platform with a large mirror on. In front of the mirror stood a large figure, who Amber immediately knew was Lord Death. The figure turned to look at them and Amber couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Lord Death didn't look scary at all, not like how her Mummy described him.

"Hey! Hi! Hello! Wassup? How you doing?" Another giggle was released from the small child. Maybe there wasn't a need to be so scared after all. Lord Death seemed really friendly.

"Sir, We found the witch. It turns out that it was this small child. She looked injured and was definitely frightened. So we decided to bring her here. Maybe you could let me dissect her? I've always wanted to dissect a witch" Amber let out a small squeak as Stein rose a hand up to his screw and twisted it, causing a clicking sound to fill her ears.

"No Stein, you are not going to be dissecting the small child" Lord Death then turned to Spirit. "What do we know about her?"

"Apart from the fact that she's injured, not much. The only thing we know is her name; Amber Rose" She nodded, confirming it was her name.

"Amber, could you tell me why you are here in Death City?" Amber looked up at the reaper and tears flooded back to her eyes and started spilling down her cheeks.

"My Mummy... She left me here... And told me that you were going to send people to kill me.."

"How old are you Amber?"

"5" Amber started to get worried, she couldn't read the Grim Reapers expression due to the mask. It made her wonder whether there was a face behind it at all. A question for another day maybe.

Lord Death seemed to be thinking and whilst he was, Spirit kneeled down to Amber's height again.

"Are you able to use magic?" Spirit's expression was soft, but his eyes were filled with anger towards her mother. Being a parent himself, he couldn't forgive the witch for what she had done to such a small child, even if that child was a witch.

"No... I can only hide my soul. I think Mummy calls it Soul Protect" This only seemed to spark Steins interest in dissecting the witch even more. A witch born without magic is unheard of. Spirit seemed to catch onto this and sent a glare his way, causing him to back off.

"I think I'll adopt her!" All six eyes turned towards Lord Death, questioning his intentions "Well, for starters, I do not trust Stein around her at all, in fact I think Stein should be kept away from Amber as much as possible, at least whilst Amber recovers from her fear. Spirit, you already have a daughter don't you?"

"Yes! My little Maka~! Oh she's so adorable!" No wonder Spirit had treated Amber so kindly, he was a father himself, but that still made her question why the reaper wanted to adopt her. Was it so that he could keep an eye on her?

"Indeed. Sid already has his hands full, so it wouldn't be fair on him to give him another child. I think Kiddo could do with some company around the Manor and I think it would be nice for him to have someone around to loosen him up a bit!" Stein just shrugged, annoyed that wasn't going to be able to dissect Amber and Spirit just nodded, understanding the reapers train of thought.

"So you're going to take her in sir?"

"I think I will! Her soul, albeit a witches soul, is very calm and pure. I cannot sense any form of evil intent! With the right guidance I think she's going to grow up into an excellent young lady!" Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lord Death was going to adopt her? And she's going to have the big brother that she's always wanted? "A nice clean slate is just what Amber needs!"

"You're... Not going to kill me?" She was certain that her Mummy said that Lord Death would kill her. Weren't they supposed to be enemies?

The grim reaper sprung out a giant foam hand and gently patted her on the head, the action somewhat calming Amber and relaxing her.

"Of course not! Like I said, it's a fresh start for you! You'll live a better life than the one that you lived before. You're safe here little Amber!" Amber smiled the brightest she had all day and finally let go of Spirit and standing upright. "So whaddya say? Would you like to have a new family?"

"I'd love a new family! I loved Mummy but she never treated me very well... And I've never had a Papa or a big brother" She squealed and giggled happily as she was engulfed by two foam hands and lifted into the air. Is this what it felt like to fly? "What's big brother like?"

"A spoilt little brat" Amber turned to look at Stein, tilting her head to the side a little. She had forgotten they were there.

"Ignore Stein, Amber. I'm sure you and Kiddo are going to get on just fine~!" Lord Death plopped his new daughter back onto the ground and dismissed Stein and Spirit before things could get out of hand.

Amber figured that if Lord Death's son was anything like his father, then they would get on just fine.

Oh how she was wrong.


	3. Complete Opposites

Once it was decided that Lord Death was to adopt Amber, the reaper took the witch back to her new home, Gallows Manor to get her settled in and to meet her new brother.

Lord Death was slightly apprehensive about the meeting since his son had very particular tastes. Everything had to be perfectly symmetrical. Death the Kid, or Kid for short was very mature and smart for his age. Kid was, like his father, a grim reaper so it wasn't unusual that he was growing up so quickly. It wouldn't be long before father taught son how to fight.

Looking down at the ginger haired five year old, who was running around and exploring Death City as they walked to Gallows Manor, Death had to remind himself that Amber wouldn't grow up as quickly as Kid. Amber also seemed quite shy and very cautious, yet curious of her surroundings, especially around new people. Lord Death was also quick to notice that Stein frightened the poor child. Perhaps it was best to keep the two apart, at least until she was older. He had also taken notice that Amber was clinging to Spirit a lot when they first arrived in the Death Room. She seemed to trust him. Maybe he should talk to Spirit about being Amber's babysitter whilst he was at work. Spirit did have a daughter himself, around the same age.

With everything that had happened that day; travelling to Death City, being abandoned by her mother, almost meeting her death and then being adopted, it was no wonder that Amber was starting to become tired. She desperately wanted to go to sleep but she also wanted to meet her big brother. She couldn't help but wonder what he was like, or even what he looked like. Did he look like his dad? That brought another question to her mind; Is there a face behind the mask of her father? She decided it was best not to ask and so, she simply went and walked by her father's side who seemed to... Bounce along?

"Papa... Are we nearly there?" Amber let out a small yawn, hoping that Lord Death didn't mind being called 'Papa'. She couldn't think of what else to call him and it jist seemed natural to her.

"Yep! Just around this corner~!" He could tell Amber was tired, anyone could and so for the remainder of the walk, he simply carried the tired child in one of his oversized hands. Amber was fragile and so he didn't want her to fall over from exhaustion and hurt herself even more. Lord Death may never win any father of the year awards, since he's never at home and always at the DWMA, but he wants the very best for his children, whether they were adopted or not.

A little while later the duo finally arrived at the mansion which seemed to wake Amber up slightly. She had sat up from her curled up position and was now staring at the massive building infront of her. It was the biggest house she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help it; a small "wow" escaped her mouth and into the night sky.

"Welcome home Amber~!" She turned to look at the source of the voice and blinked innocently.

"This... Is home?" She turned back to look at the house and giggled excitedly "It's huuugee!"

"Let's go meet your big brother shall we little Amber~?" The girl in question nodded rapidly and carefully climbed out of her father's hold, when lowered to the ground.

The sight of the house had seemed to put some energy back into the once tired child as she had ran through the front gates and was currently running up the path to the front door, giggling and laughing with glee. Lord Death easily managed to keep up with her as they raced to the giant doors.

Amber was even more amazed by what she was met with inside the mansion. She didn't think that it could get any better. The inside was just as big as the outside and was vey neatly decorated. Now, remember, that back when Amber was living with Aka Rose, she simply had, what one would call a cell. Amber slept on the dirt floor every night, not a single thing was inside her cell, apart from Amber herself. To Amber, Gallows Manor was luxury. She had never seen so many items of furniture in her life.

The sound of running footsteps brought Amber out of her trance and she refocused on what was ahead of her.

"Dad, you've come home! And... Who's this?" Infront of the ginger was a boy, the same height as her and with the same pale skin. However, the boy had black hair with three white stripes along one side of his hair. This caught Amber's interest as she tilted her head to the side, watching over him.

"Yes Kiddo, I've come home~! Now, I want to introduce you to your little sister, Amber"

"Hi" The mentioned child waved and smiled a little.

"Since when did I have a little sister?" Kid just stared at Amber, his eye twitching slightly.

"Since I adopted her half an hour ago~! She had been abandoned by her mother and so I took her in~!" Lord Death knew what the eye twitching meant. It meant that something wasn't symmetrical.

"She's asymmetrical. I don't like her" He crossed his arms and turned away, causing poor Amber to blink in confusion. What did he mean, asymmetrical?

"Come on now Kiddo, give her a chance~! Once we get her all cleaned up and with new clothes, there won't be anything for you to worry about~!" The elder reaper was silently praying that the younger reaper would buy it. Otherwise they would be there all night arguing about Amber's symmetry. He could also tell that Amber's little adrenaline rush had worn off as she was starting to yawn again, starting to become tired once more.

"Amber was it? I'll show you to your room" Kid had bought it, and it seemed that he had also picked up on the tiredness of Amber. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid."

Although she was very tired and ready to sleep on any given surface, she couldn't help but notice how different father and son were. Lord Death was bubbly, almost goofy whereas Kid was serious and well presented. She realised her earlier prediction of the two being similar was wrong but she hoped that they would still be able to get on just fine.

Kid showed Amber to her new room, opposite his room and helped her to get settled in. From the scars and the bruises, the reaper child could tell she was a victim of abuse and could see why his father had taken her in. What he couldn't understand however, was why his father didn't ask him about it first. He didn't mind the fact that he now had a little sister, he just wished that his father had warned him so that he could prepare properly for Amber's arrival. Clearing his mind, he helped Amber into some spare pajamas and then helped her into the bed, wished her goodnight and left for his room.

Amber fell asleep pretty quickly, but before she did, she realised how to perfectly describe her Papa and her Brother. She described them as Complete Opposites.


	4. Bonding

When Amber awoke the next morning, she was struck with stomach pain, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for quite a while. Her last meal was a week ago and it was simply a slice of bread.

Climbing out of bed, Amber was met with a small knock at her bedroom door and the call of her name. She went over and opened her bedroom door, rubbing her eyes which were bloodshot from crying in her sleep.

"Good Morning Amber, I hope you slept well. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready" Kid was the one standing at her doorway, already dressed and looking very smart.

"Thank you Kid, I am quite hungry..." Amber sniffled a little, remembering her dream from last night. It was a nightmare, a nightmare of her mother.

The nightmare consisted of Aka beating Amber until she was fighting for her life, Being locked away in her cell for an unknown period of time and the thing that haunted Amber the most was facing death. No, not her new father, but she was scared of dying. She didn't realise that she had started crying again, her mind was trapped in remembering her death, replaying the scene over and over again, torturing her. She collapsed to her knees and screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Amber?" Kid was concerned, he didn't know what to do to help the poor child but it was clear that she was distressed and so, he did the only thing he could think of. The young reaper carefully kneeled down next to Amber, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He had seen his father's death scythe doing this to his daughter and it seemed to work.

Kid had made the right choice as the shaking witch calmed down until she was just sniffling. Her head was buried into the crook of his neck and her tiny fingers were gripping onto his shirt like there was no tomorrow. Kid simply stroked her hair, gently rocking her. He realised that Amber is going to be quite delicate for a while and will most likely keep having these episodes. The poor ginger needed comforting and reassurance that it wasn't going to happen again.

"Amber. Tell me what happened?" The small girl tensed a little but soon told him about the nightmare and the visions. Kid wanted his father to pay Amber's mother pay for what she had done. What he was hearing was making his blood boil. No wonder the enemies were the witches. They did not know how to raise a child.

"I'm sorry Kid.. I didn't mean to get so upset.." Amber finally lifted herself up from Kid and wiped her eyes.

"It's fine. You have been through a lot these last few days." Amber simply nodded and stood up, readjusting her pajama top. The action caused Kid to do the same to his own clothes, and he thought it was best to not tell Amber off for crinkling his perfectly ironed shirt. No doubt that when they were older, he would be able to have his payback. For now, all that mattered was helping his sister to recover both mentally and physically.

Big brother led little sister down to the kitchen where breakfast was plated on the side. A perfectly symmetrical plate of sausages, eggs and bacon for Kid, whereas Amber had the same, just in a smaller portion. It would take a while for her to adjust to eating large meals again and so, it was best to gradually increase her meal sizes once she was comfortable with eating the smaller portions.

"Kid, did you make these?"

"No, We have a cook who comes in at breakfast, lunchtime and dinner to cook meals. Father is usually at work all day and so, he cannot cook for us" Amber simply stared. Hiring someone to cook meals was a foreign concept to her and so she didn't quite understand it.

The two children sat and ate their meals in silence, Amber eating slowly, getting used to eating again and simply because she was amazed at all the new flavours she was tasting.

The rest of the day was Kid showing Amber around the mansion, teaching her how to read and write and playing a few little games. Lunch came and went and Amber got to try even more new foods like ham and cheese. After lunch, Kid took his sister out into the garden where the two played some more. He showed her his ability to summon his skateboard, Beelzebub and Amber was so impressed, she wanted one of her own. Kid made Amber her own little skateboard which she called Elphaba. She could fully control it, however if she wanted to ride Elphaba, she would need to be around Kid to do so, as he was the one able to summon the skateboard.

By dinner, the two were quite worn out but still ate all of their dinner. This time, it was new vegetables and meats that Amber was able to taste for the first time. Afterwards, the two were sat in the library, Kid reading a fairy tale that he had found to Amber who was thoroughly enjoying being read to. All too soon, however, the time for bed drew near and the two headed up to their rooms to prepare for the night.

Amber however, was scared of falling asleep after the nightmare and visions she had earlier that day and so, she crossed the corridor to her brother's room and gently knocked. Kid quickly appeared as the door opened and he glanced at Amber questioningly.

"What's wrong Amber? Are you ill?"

"No... It's not that. I was just wondering if I could... Stay with you tonight" She looked at the floor, trying not to cry again. She spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm scared"

"Of course. Come in." Kid stepped aside and allowed Amber into his room, shutting the door behind her and leading her over to his bed where he helped her in.

The siblings made themselves comfortable within the bed and bid eachother goodnight, each falling asleep pretty quickly.

When Lord Death arrived home later that night, to check on both his son and daughter, he was pleased to see both of his children snuggled up together, Kid with his arms around Amber, almost as if he was protecting her from the nightmares that plagued her mind. And it worked. Amber didn't have a single nightmare that night. Thanks to the growing bond between her and her brother.


End file.
